


I Still Love You

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in '12 when Quinn and the others come back for Thanksgiving. My headcanon is that Puck wouldn't have graduated, mostly because he wasn't present for a lot of his classes, and so he was still behind at McKinley. He is jealous over Quinn's new professor boyfriend. Ugh. lol. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Love You

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. So after I saw the Thanksgiving ep, I had to react to the Quick. Also, Quinn seeing a married dude? OMFG so messed up. Puck reacts to Quinn's relationship. Hope you like! Also, my headcanon is that Puck didn't graduate due to poor attendance, so he's still at McKinley. Also, REALLY? THEY DIDN'T WIN SECTIONALS? I knew they shouldn't, BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO WORK TOWARDS NOW?** _

I Still Love You

By Julia

Noah Puckerman didn't like Lima, really, but his brother was there, and he liked his brother. He hated that he had had to stay behind because of not graduating. However, he was glad he was here for now, because Quinn was coming home for Thanksgiving. Puck would just have to deal. He was excited to see Quinn. He still loved her. Puck wanted to tell her while she was home. He was also nervous about Sectionals. Finn seemed to have a good idea, and Puck was curious to see if it was going to work. He wasn't sure if he liked Mr. Schue being gone, but they would just have to deal. Puck was getting ready to join the others at Breadstix. It was going to be Santana, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, and himself. Puck was planning on finagling it so he could sit with Quinn. He was excited to see all of his friends. It was also great to go to Breadstix. It was so good. He hadn't been in awhile. Puck got showered, (it didn't take long now that he had shaved his head) and popped on his bike. He had gotten a bike over the summer. He had also worked on it, fixing it up. It ran great.

The others were already at Breadstix when he got there. They had politely waited for him before they went inside, though. Puck was glad. He gave them all a smile. "Hey guys." He said, as he approached them. Puck set his whiskey eyes on Quinn. He was so glad to see her. She was still so beautiful. He could hardly believe it. "Hi, Quinn." He said, in a lower voice. Santana rolled her eyes and Puck did his best not to go and punch her in the face. She was his friend and he knew she meant well. Plus, she was Santana. She was a bitch, it was her nature.

They all went inside, and Puck managed to sit next to Quinn. She was being her usual self. He was glad to see Yale hadn't changed her. He couldn't pay that much attention to what they were talking about. He was too busy trying to decide what he was going to say to her. Puck wanted the words to be just right. He ordered spaghetti and meatballs, it was what sounded the best. Puck watched her the whole time he was eating. He was glad they had all done this. It had been awhile since they had seen each other. Santana kept her eyes on Puck, and she rolled her eyes a few times. Puck just gave her a look back. He didn't know why she seemed to not like the idea of him trying to get Quinn back. They were supposed to all be friends now. He guessed he didn't blame her. It had been a long time since they had dated, but he and Santana were close. She was probably just feeling territorial. It happened especially with her. Girls were freaky.

Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about Puck's paying so much attention to her. She knew he still had feelings for her. It was obvious. She supposed she didn't really mind, but what to do about it was the thing. She did have a boyfriend. She shouldn't really be with him, but college had changed her a little. She would always care about Puck. He was the father of her child. As far as if she wanted him back, she wasn't sure. She was telling the others about Rachel's emails. Quinn wasn't sure why she hadn't gone to see her yet. She had emailed her back though. It had been a very busy semester. She had been doing a lot of studying. It had been taking up all of her time. This was nice, though, and it would be great helping out the glee club. Quinn didn't want them to lose. Especially since Brittany and Puck hadn't graduated. It would feel weird if they didn't win.

After everyone was finished, Puck pulled Quinn aside so they could talk. "I… we should talk, Quinn." He said. He was nervous and wiped his palms on his jeans. Stuff like this was always hard. Plus, it was very nerve wracking when you didn't know what was going to happen. Puck looked down at her. Things felt very weird, not comfortable like they'd gotten to at graduation. It had taken them a long time to get there. It was disappointing that all of that seemed to be gone. Quinn didn't say anything, just nodded. Puck took a deep breath as he thought about what to say. The words had to be right. They had to convey exactly what he felt. "Quinn, things are so messed up this year. I still can't believe that I didn't graduate. It feels weird, still being here. But seeing you guys, that's great." This is when he paused.

This was where he was going to say it. Tell her he loved her. Quinn braced herself. It couldn't possibly be as bad as he was imagining. Puck was really kind of sweet, in a bad boy kind of way. She still wasn't sure that she had picked the right guy to lose her virginity to, but he was a good guy at heart. She just didn't know what to say. She also wanted to go against her normal stance of being a bitch and not hurt him. She looked up into his eyes. "Puck, I…. I know what you're going to say. I don't want you to say it." She didn't want him to make things any weirder than they already were. Quinn felt on edge with him, and she wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because she still wanted to sleep with him. Whoa, that was deeper than she wanted to get.

Puck looked at her, trying not to be upset. He knew she wasn't trying to be rude, but he was still upset. He knew she wasn't trying to be rude, but he was still upset. Puck looked down at his shoes. He was trying to find words. She had really hurt him. Puck decided that he would let it go for now. Give her what she wanted. But after Sectionals, it was on. Puck was going to get her back. No matter what he had to do. "Quinn, I won't." He added the 'for now' in his head. He couldn't go on without Quinn anymore. Puck had never really gotten over her. It's why he had been after Lauren. He hadn't really been into her, and it had really just been a ploy for attention. Puck let out a breath. "Okay, well, I'll let you go then, I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, and he went to get back on his bike. He was going to have to switch back to his truck before it snowed, Ohio weather was lame. Puck hoped he'd be able to change Quinn's mind. He just had to, because he couldn't live without her anymore.

Quinn watched him go, her heart pounding. Why did she feel like a door had just slammed shut? And she was the one who had shut it. She just didn't know if she wanted to go back to New Haven with Puck stuck here in Ohio, missing her. It wouldn't be fair to him. She did love him. Quinn wasn't sure she'd ever really stopped. Her "crush" on Joe, aka Teen Jesus, had mostly not been serious. Quinn had been trying to lie to herself, that she didn't still have feelings for Puck. She had loved him, almost from the first day of freshman year, when he had shown up super hot. They had known each other their whole lives, but when he'd hit puberty, wow. Quinn had fallen for him almost instantaneously. Even with that mohawk. She didn't know how she had resisted for a whole year. It had been amazingly hard. He was really sexy. She'd have to figure this all out. They couldn't leave it the way it was.

The next day, Quinn got ready so she could go help out at the glee club. Finn had paired her up with Puck, she wasn't sure why, unless he was trying to help Puck out. Quinn and Santana and Brittany had a plan, though, to demonstrate being in the flow. She was planning on making it look effortless. They already had it all planned out. Quinn almost never left anything up to chance. The song… she had chosen _Come See About Me_ , and she still wasn't sure why. That's maybe the feelings she was hiding inside for Puck. She knew she was the one who had kept him away, dated Sam, Finn, again, but…. Quinn had always loved Puck. He was more than what he projected to the world. She knew there was a good guy under all that bravado. Quinn knew he would give up all of his philandering for her. Quinn also knew he'd do it without her having to ask. There was a history, and maybe they shouldn't act on it, but Quinn wasn't sure she could hold it all back. She just hoped Puck would guess why she'd picked the song she'd picked.

Everyone but Finn was in the choir room when she got there. Santana was sitting on the piano, and the others were in the chairs. Quinn looked at Santana, and she nodded. "Okay. So, you have to be in sync with your teammates. You have to be able to anticipate what they're going to do." Quinn said, and Santana and Brittany got up to join her. "It's been awhile, but we can still bring it." She said, and the band began to play. She began to sing, feeling alive. Like she was actually doing something to get Puck back. She knew she didn't have to try this hard, but at least she was doing it on her terms. She felt better doing it her way.

_I've been cryin'_

_'cause I'm so lonely (for you)_

_Smiles have all turned to tears,_

_But tears won't wash away the fears_

_That you're never ever gonna return_

_To ease the fire that within me burns_

_It keeps me cryin' baby for you_

_Keeps me sighin' baby for you_

_So won't you hurry?_

_Come on boy, see about me_

_Come see about me_

_See about your baby_

_I've given up my friends just for you_

_My friends are all gone and you have too_

_No peace shall I find until you come back and be mine_

_Until you come back and be mine_

_No matter what you do or say I'm gonna love you anyway_

When Puck heard the song start, and saw Quinn start singing and dancing with Lopez and Brittany, he thought his heart would pound out of his chest. She was singing that song? It gave him hope. Puck thought maybe they might be able to work things out. He thought maybe she was trying to tell him something. Puck couldn't breathe the entire time she was singing. This was completely unexpected. He didn't know what to say to her. This was perfect.

Towards the end of the song, she teared up a little. Puck was having to watch himself, too, so he wouldn't start crying too. He had a rep to protect. He still didn't know how he was worthy of her, but he wasn't going to give up. Especially after that song. She was trying to tell him she loved him. Puck didn't know how to proceed, because she had told him not to try, but he was going to do something. He had to. When they finished, she met his eye, and Puck's breath almost stopped. That was on purpose, he felt it. Puck had to do something. He looked back at her, not breaking her gaze. He gave her a look and then said, "Quinn, can I talk to you? It's….. it's about the competition." He lied smoothly. She gave him a nod and they went into the hallway.

They stood there in the silence for a minute. Puck finally looked up at her. "You…. you sang that for me." He guessed, not wanting to assume. She shrugged, but nodded. Tears brushed Puck's eyes, he couldn't help it. He had never been so full of hope before. Especially since he hadn't graduated. Puck didn't know what to do, he'd never gotten all of what he had wanted before. It was a little overwhelming. He said, "Okay…." He trailed off a little. "I…. I want to be with you, Quinn. I know I'm still stuck in Lima, I know that. I…. we can figure this out. I know we can. I will do this. Be what you need. I know I messed up before, but I can do this. I love you. I can be what you need, I know it. We can work on this. And when I graduate, I'll move to New Haven. We'll figure it out." He didn't know what else to say to convince her.

When he started talking, Quinn wasn't sure what to say. It was touching, all of that he was saying. Quinn's eyes filled with tears. She didn't usually let herself be vulnerable or feel things out loud. She couldn't stop herself. She looked up at him. Her heart was pounding as she looked into Puck's eyes. They reminded her of chocolate. They were gorgeous. Quinn took one of his hands in hers. "I…. I have loved you for a very long time." She admitted. She could not believe she was about to tell him everything she never had wanted to say out loud. "I…. when we started at McKinley High… I immediately fell in love with you. When we were in middle school, I don't know…. You were always this dorky delinquent. But over that summer, something about you changed enough that you became irresistible to me. I don't know how I managed to stay away from you for a whole year." She told him. "I… you were so beautiful…. and cool. I think I went after Finn because he was easier. I knew what to expect with him."

Looking down at their entwined hands, she took a breath and then shifted her eyes back to him. "I'm sorry that I lied to you and told you that you were a Lima loser. I'm also sorry that I lied and told you it was just because you got me drunk." Quinn said, letting out a breath. "I'm also sorry that I didn't take you back when Beth was born. I should have. Maybe things would be a whole lot different." Quinn didn't know what to say that would prove her point more. "I love you, Noah." She told him. That was what she hoped would prove her point the most. No one had ever called him Noah. Except Rachel. Quinn leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She licked his lips with her tongue, as if asking for a deeper kiss.

Puck pulled her against him, emboldened by her words. He crushed her to him, one hand going up in her hair, the other arm snaking around her waist. She was so beautiful. He almost didn't care that he was supposed to be practicing for Sectionals right now. He just wanted to kiss Quinn. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her out of the hallway. They ducked into an empty classroom. Puck actually didn't want to sleep with her tight now. Puck didn't want to ruin things. "Quinn, I know the usual thing to do now would be to sleep together, but I don't want to ruin things." Puck just held her close. He didn't want this to go wrong even more than he wanted some pot. That's how serious he was about it. Puck had never been serious about anything in his life. Except graduating high school, and that hadn't happened. He just had to do this better than he had done high school.

Quinn looked up at him, her arms around his waist. "That's okay. I…. what about when I go back to New Haven?" She asked. She felt very vulnerable right now, and it felt funny. This is why she never let that much of herself out. She didn't know if she liked it. However, if she didn't learn to let herself out she'd have to get a lot of cats.

"It doesn't matter, baby, we'll work it out. Love is worth it." Puck said, shaking his head. "Forget how pansy ass that sounded. We'll figure it out." He said, giving her a smile and stroking her cheek. He couldn't believe how lucky he felt. The rest of the school year would go just great if he had Quinn by his side.

 

_**Author's note: OMG. Quick. They are SO cute. I'm sad they aren't together but at least they aren't all angsty and whatnot. And it's glee. They mess up just about everything they touch. Hope ya'll liked!** _


End file.
